Spectroscopic imaging combines digital imaging and molecular spectroscopy techniques, which can include Raman scattering, fluorescence, photoluminescence, ultraviolet, visible and infrared absorption spectroscopies. When applied to the chemical analysis of materials, spectroscopic imaging is commonly referred to as chemical imaging. Instruments for performing spectroscopic (i.e. chemical) imaging typically comprise image gathering optics, focal plane array imaging detectors and imaging spectrometers.
In general, the sample size determines the choice of image gathering optic. For example, a microscope is typically employed for the analysis of sub micron to millimeter spatial dimension samples. For larger objects, in the range of millimeter to meter dimensions, macro lens optics are appropriate. For samples located within relatively inaccessible environments, flexible fiberscopes or rigid borescopes can be employed. For very large scale objects, such as planetary objects, telescopes are appropriate image gathering optics.
For detection of images formed by the various optical systems, two-dimensional, imaging focal plane array (FPA) detectors are typically employed. The choice of FPA detector is governed by the spectroscopic technique employed to characterize the sample of interest. For example, silicon (Si) charge-coupled device (CCD) detectors or CMOS detectors are typically employed with visible wavelength fluorescence and Raman spectroscopic imaging systems, while indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs) FPA detectors are typically employed with near-infrared spectroscopic imaging systems.
A variety of imaging spectrometers have been devised for spectroscopic imaging systems. Examples include, without limitation, grating spectrometers, filter wheels, Sagnac interferometers, Michelson interferometers and tunable filters such as acousto-optic tunable filters (AOTFs) and liquid crystal tunable filters (LCTFs).
A number of imaging spectrometers, including acousto-optical tunable filters (AOTF) and liquid crystal tunable filters (LCTF) are polarization sensitive, passing one linear polarization and rejecting the orthogonal linear polarization. AOTFs are solid-state birefringent crystals that provide an electronically tunable spectral notch pass band in response to an applied acoustic field. LCTFs also provide a notch pass band that can be controlled by incorporating liquid crystal retarders within a birefringent interference filter such as a Lyot filter. Conventional systems are generally bulky and not portable. A handheld chemical imaging sensor capable of performing instant chemical analysis would represent progress in size, weight and cost reduction. Accordingly, there is a need for a handheld, portable and more efficient tunable filter.